All Your Engrish Are Belong To Us
by deliciousbacon
Summary: What certain songs would sound like if the Japanese wrote them...what fun!
1. Crawl,

Katreon: I just couldn't resist this! I found a cool little website with which you can translate things into Engrish, and I had to do this! There'll be more later…*laughs maniacally*

Crawl,

Crawl with my skin,

These scars, they do not correct

Fear me how time is the fall

Those which are substance are confused.

Something the in me pulls under the thing surface

The consumption which it confuses

This scarcity of self-control, I reach there are no times when it ends fearing,

Control…

I for the second time seem the way is not possible to your own discovery,

My wall has closed

(Without feeling of confidence, many pressures thing I who have the fairness which is taken am convinced)

As for me is moved this method by before a certain thing which

Very the insecure

Crawl with my skin,

These scars, they do not correct

Fear me how time is the fall

Those which are substance are confused

Displeasure pulled in me without the limit,

It reacts be confused,

Vis-a-vis my will, I stand on side of my itself reflection

I by my how for the second time seem the way to discovery, whether it is not possible, it is passing that

My wall has closed

(Without feeling of confidence, many pressures thing I who have the fairness which is taken am convinced)

As for me is moved this method by before a certain thing which

Very the insecure

Crawl with my skin,

These scars, they do not correct

Fear me how time is the fall

Those which are substance are confused

Crawl with my skin,

These scars, they do not correct

Fear me how time is the fall

The confusion which confuses those which are substance

Those which are substance are confused

Those which are substance are confused

Katreon: So what do you think? If I get a good goodbad review ratio, I'll continue it. I'll also accept any suggestions--tell me the name of the song you want to hear, and I'll translate it to Engrish! That's all for now, please R&R!

~Katreon of Team Socket

"Team Socket's plugging in again!"


	2. I Have Theory!

Katreon: Holy cow, not even that long and I've already gotten a request! Leevee wants me to do the bunny song from BtVS("I've Got A Theory"--"Once More With Feeling"). Seeing as how I love that song, I have graciously agreed! So here it is:

GILES:

Thing I where that is the ogre have theory

The nuh of the ogre which dances namely something is not correct there

WILLOW:

I have the theory which looks at dream with the child

And we are attached in that wacky non- pleasant sensation of all Broadway

XANDER:

It has the theory I us should use this,

ALL:

Some that is this cheery which approximately sings everything has become weird?

XANDER:

Magic you use that

And namely it is the wicked magical errand which is

Being ridiculous or, either one, being?

Magic used and they were persecuted

The good Wicca the earth is dear,

And woman power

And as for me there is this way

ANYA:

I have theory

That is the bunnies...

TARA:

I have--

ANYA:

Like Bunnies everyone the cute the in fairness it goes to be, you suppose

Those those hopping feet and have the twitchy small nose

And it is or, something all carrots 

In any case something and those need that kind of good eyesight of for the sake of?

Bunnies!

Bunnies!

That becomes the bunnies!

Or perhaps as for the dwarf…

WILLOW:

I have theory

We should use this are fast,

WILLOW & GILES:

Before being transferred, it meaning that that clearly can become serious

TARA:

I have theory...

BUFFY:

That is not important…

If together in the face of something as for us it isn't good?

Weathering we who have something in this place is not possible?

Apocalypse?

There are we is there where everything which...

The same as for traveling which is old...

Why, we should worry?

ALL:

If it enters into that, doing what, aren't we good?

As for us that it can use among minuteness... 

We must try,

We pay price,

It is does that, or dies... 

BUFFY:

Just a little, I two degrees a certain thing which dies!

ALL:

If together in the face of something as for us it isn't good? 

GILES:

In the face of something as for us it isn't good? 

ALL :

Weathering we who have something in this place is not possible? 

GILES:

We are simultaneous! 

ALL:

There is no at all we cannot face... 

ANYA:

Excluding the Bunnies...


	3. Girl of the Barbie

Katreon: As requested by MegaTokyo Seraphim, I have translated the "Barbie Girl" song into Engrish! ^_^ Enjoy, and remember, I'm still accepting submissions!

Girl of the Barbie

Today Barbie 

Today Ken 

Would you like to go for riding in a car? 

Secure Ken

As for jump... 
    
    
    Chorus:

I am the girl of the barbie of the world of the barbie,

The plastic namely that life is splendid

You use the brush on my hair, can take clothing anywhere.

The imagination is that your compilation.

You coming to the Barbie, the party which probably will go! 

I am the girl of the bimbo of the blonde of the world of the imagination, 

Do to dress the clothes to me, to be hard, the person of your most love which is I does points. 

You my doll namely the rock'n'roll, are the glamouring thing which is felt, 

Do to kiss to me, touch hanky panky there here. 

As for you, you play, it is possible it can touching,

If " I you " you say that it is always, 

uu-oohuh..

I am the girl of the barbie of the world of the barbie,

The plastic namely that life is splendid

You use the brush on my hair, can take clothing anywhere.

The imagination is that your compilation.

You coming to the Barbie, the party which probably will go!

You coming to the Barbie, the party which probably will go!

You coming to the Barbie, the party which probably will go!

You coming to the Barbie, the party which probably will go!

Do to designate walking as I, do to designate story as I, you do the thing with something, 

With my knee like the star me it can ask, you can act me.

The jump which comes my friend, is we who permit the fact that it does that for the second time 

Hit to the town namely the idiot, the party which probably will go 

As for you, you play, it is possible it can touching,

If " I you " you say that it is always,

As for you, you play, it is possible it can touching,

If " I you " you say that it is always,

You coming to the Barbie, the party which probably will go!

You coming to the Barbie, the party which probably will go!

You coming to the Barbie, the party which probably will go!

You coming to the Barbie, the party which probably will go!

I am the girl of the barbie of the world of the barbie,

The plastic namely that life is splendid

You use the brush on my hair, can take clothing anywhere.

The imagination is that your compilation.

I am the girl of the barbie of the world of the barbie,

The plastic namely that life is splendid

You use the brush on my hair, can take clothing anywhere.

The imagination is that your compilation.

You coming to the Barbie, the party which probably will go!

You coming to the Barbie, the party which probably will go!

You coming to the Barbie, the party which probably will go!

You coming to the Barbie, the party which probably will go!

Ohio state, I so have possessed the pleasure! 

The healthy Barbie, we fairness being begun, are to be possible.

Ohio state, I the Ken love you.


	4. It Continues My Center

Katreon: Hey all! Time for another update, and today we're doing "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion! Thanks go out to R. Amethyst, who requested this song. Enjoy!

It Continues my Center

All nights of my dream

I meet to you; I feel you 

As for you continuing as for that I how have known, is 

Directly crossing interval, 

And space the between us 

You came showing the fact that you continue 

Chorus:

To be close, the place where it has you being wherever, is distant

I whom the center continues believe 

Again, the door opened you will

And as for you on my center there is here 

And my center goes steadily 

As for love one time which can touch us 

And continue because of life

Until and we are one year old, never it goes, you do not have to allot, 

Love was when I love you,

To one true time I grasp, 

We continue always within my life, 

To be close, the place where it has you being wherever, is distant

I whom the center continues believe 

Again, the door opened you will

And as for you on my center there is here 

And my center goes steadily

There is love, it does not go

The I saw densely there is no you, at all is fear there

And I have known that my center continues 

If we like this do, it is restricted permanently

You are safe in my center 

And my center goes steadily 

Don't forget, I'm still accepting suggestions for songs! Please R&R!

~Katreon of Team Socket

"Team Socket's plugging in again!"


End file.
